Bela adormecida
by Dressa-san
Summary: Miranda é uma princesa amaldiçoada pela lenda da bela adormecida. Sim, essa é uma versão super baka da história a bela adormecida usando os personagens de D.grayman...
1. Chapter 1

**Comecei uma fanfic comédia... Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo um ontem. Só que hoje estou meio lerda então o dois não está as maravilhas, vou tentar terminar de escrever hoje ou amanhã. Quem sabe eu possa postar um segundo capítulo em breve. o.o/**

Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence e muito menos os personagens. São todos criações de Hoshino Katsura. o.o/

* * *

**- Capítulo 1 -**

- V-você acabou de dizer que no meu aniversário de quinze anos eu vou espetar o meu dedo em uma roca e dormir para sempre? – pergunta Miranda a ponto de desmaiar.

- Me deixe terminar primeiro! – diz uma pequena fada de cabelos brancos vestindo um lindo vestido cor-de-rosa.

- Mas eu não quero morrer! Dormir para sempre é morrer! Morrer não! Morrer não! – diz Miranda colocando suas mãos em sua cabeça quase arrancando todos os seus cabelos. Se não bastasse quase arrancar seus cabelos a jovem princesa Miranda também havia começado a correr em círculos.

- Eu te disse que você iria demorar a poder sair desse vestido! – diz Rhode em meio às gargalhadas. A linda fada de cabelos brancos fica vermelha que nem uma pimenta não só pela vergonha, mas também pela raiva e quase pula em cima de Rhode. Rhode era a linda fada usando um vestido azul.

- Calma Allen-kun! – diz uma fada usando um vestido verde pulando rapidamente e segurando bem firme os dois braços do Allen de vestido rosa.

- Mas Rinali! – diz Allen super vermelho com vontade de nocautear Rhode por tê-lo feito usar aquele vestido rosa pela segunda vez em sua vida. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não tinha uma câmera...

- Sem 'mas'! O importante é acalmar esta princesa que nem parece uma princesa – diz Rinali apontando para Miranda que já estava rolando pelo chão enquanto chorava – Olha só! A bruxa deve ter feito outra maldição que nós não ficamos sabendo! Ela era tão boazinha quando era um bebê, ela chorava um pouco na verdade, mas não era desesperada assim.

"_Acho que a Rinali acabou de ser meio 'grossa'"_ pensa Allen _"Bem, mas já que a princesa não ouviu nada está tudo bem"._

- Isso mesmo! Não se esqueça que eu prometi que iria deixar você tirar esse vestido logo após terminar de contar a história toda para essa princesa – diz Rhode sem esconder aquele lindo sorriso colgate de seu rosto.

- Darei o meu melhor! – diz Allen com seus olhos em chamas de determinação – Ei princesa!

-Não! Não! Meu aniversário de quinze anos será amanhã! – gritava Miranda se arrastando pelo chão desesperadamente.

- Não tenho outra escolha... – diz Allen se transformando em seu lado negro que só aparecia quando ele jogava poker. Ele mexe sua varinha rapidamente e Miranda aparece acorrentada a uma cadeira bem em frente a ele.

- Porque fez isso?! Eu tenho que aproveitar minha vida! Eu vou morrer amanhã! – diz Miranda chorando desesperadamente.

- E vê se cala essa boca também! – diz Allen ainda transformado em seu lado negro pelo seu orgulho que estava sendo ferido por aquele vestido rosa.

- Oh! – dizem Rinali e Rhode surpresas batendo palmas.

- Agora me escute atentamente – diz Allen seriamente e Rinali e Rhode fazem sinal de positivo por trás de Allen para que Miranda fizesse que sim com a cabeça. Miranda segue as instruções corretamente e Allen finalmente se acalma um pouco.

- A história inteira começou quando...

**--------- Flashback --------**

Era um lindo dia! Pássaros roxos e verdes voavam pelo céu daquele lindo reino iluminado pelo arco-íris brilhante e colorido. Todas as pessoas viviam felizes, até quando... Espera. Espera. Ah! Lembrei. Até quando a princesa nasceu. Na verdade todos ficaram mais felizes ainda com o acontecimento, apenas por alguns instantes que seriam descobertos em _pouco_ tempo...

- Ah meu amor! Meu rei da minha vida! Nossa querida filha merece lindos presentes e convidados maravilhosos para sua festa – diz a rainha rodando e rodando pelo palácio.

- Cloud, por favor, contenha-se. Você não era assim antes do nascimento da nossa filha. Você costumava ser séria e não dizer uma palavra – diz Cross entediado sentado em seu trono.

- Mas ela é linda! – diz Cloud Nine radiantemente abraçando a pequena Miranda.

- Eu sei disso... Eu sei disso. Agora pare de dizer isso pela qüinquagésima segunda vez no dia – diz Cross irritado.

- Mas é nossa filha! Você deveria amá-la – diz Cloud tragicamente.

- Oh! Como eu a amo! – diz Cross ironicamente.

- É assim que deve ser – diz Cloud sorrindo radiantemente sem perceber o tom de ironia – Eu irei chamar todos os mais lindos convidados para esta festa. Você vai me ajudar.

- Desde que eu possa chamar muitas mulheres lindas eu participarei – diz Cross sorrindo.

- Seu pervertido – diz Cloud nervosa puxando um chicote – Se pensar em me trair novamente você irá morrer!

- Porque eu fui me casar?! – diz Cross batendo a mão em sua própria testa.

- Estou indo comprar convites para chamar muitas pessoas – diz Cloud Nine saindo e andando em direção a saída do castelo – E se você se atrever a sair desse banco ou ver alguma mulher além de mim você morre – diz Cloud Nine lançando um olhar mortal para Cross que apenas respira fundo extremamente entediado.

Muitos dias se passaram desde então. A linda rainha Cloud Nine da cicatriz gigante e o lindo rei mulherengo finalmente fizeram sua festa. Para sua LINDA princesa. Todos estavam felizes, dançavam pelo salão até as fadas madrinhas resolverem entregar seus presentes para a princesa.

- Allen, quer começar?! – diz Rhode dando um tapinha nas costas de Allen.

- Eu não vou entregar presente algum enquanto estiver usando um vestido rosa – diz Allen nervoso.

- Allen-kun não seja assim! Agente não tinha escolha a não ser te vestir assim – diz Rinali segurando a mão dele.

- Mas eu sou homem! Não posso vestir um vestido rosa! – choraminga Allen vermelho – Rinali! Você está me vendo usando um vestido! Que vida se tornou essa?! Onde estará meu orgulho após isso?! Todas as fadas terão uma má impressão de mim!

- Não se preocupe Allen-kun, ninguém está vendo – diz Rinali dando tapinhas leves na cabeça de Allen – Não se preocupe porque ninguém está filmando. Isto não sairá na televisão das fadas, não é mesmo Rhode?! – finaliza Rinali olhando gentilmente para Rhode que se mexe como um raio e esconde suas mãos atrás do corpo.

- Ah! Ah! É mesmo! – diz Rhode com um sorriso colgate.

- Viu?! – diz Rinali sorrindo gentilmente para Allen.

- Tudo bem... Eu darei um presente – diz Allen com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Ufa. Essa foi por pouco! Quase que o Allen viu a minha filmadora"_ pensa Rhode respirando aliviada_ "Essa filmagem do Allen de vestido rosa vale ouro!"_ pensa ela dando um sorriso maligno e algumas risadinhas.

- Meu presente será que essa princesa possa comer todas as comidas que sempre desejar – diz Allen sorrindo e mexendo sua varinha com cara de quem estava morrendo de fome.

- E o garoto 'Magali' ataca novamente – diz Rhode bem baixinho.

- Eu jurava que agente tinha combinado que ele concederia a ela a beleza, transformando-a na princesa mais bonita que existe – diz Rinali piscando algumas vezes.

- Agora eu! Deixa eu! Eu, eu, eu! – diz Rhode levantando o braço rapidamente e Allen vê uma filmadora na mão dela.

- O que... É... Isso?! – diz Allen com um olhar mais mortal que jamais tivera.

- Eu não fiz por mal! Eu apenas queria ter essa festa filmada – diz Rhode tentando esconder a filmadora.

- Me dê isso! – grita Allen desesperado.

- Não! – grita Rhode com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Dá isso! – grita Allen conseguindo segurar a filmadora e puxando ela para o seu lado.

- Não! – diz Rhode infantilmente puxando a filmadora de volta.

- Por favor, me perdoe rainha Cloud, rei Cross. Eu não consigo controlar o temperamento deles – diz Rinali com um olhar triste.

- Não se preocupe. Hoje eu não estou em dias de stress – diz Cloud sorrindo radiantemente.

- Graças a deus. Você não viu essa daí quando está Treinada Para Matar (TPM) – diz Cross.

- O que você está insinuando com isso?! Eu nunca levantei meu chicote contra você mais do que oito vezes por dia! – diz Cloud erguendo um chicote para acabar com Cross.

- Teve um dia que você fez isso vinte vezes. Eu contei! – diz Cross sorrindo – Mas como você é a mulher mais linda do mundo eu deixo isso passar.

- Que cantada terrível... – diz Cloud respirando fundo.

- Ahá! Peguei a filmadora! – grita Allen extremamente alegre.

- Não se eu puder evitar! – grita Rhode pulando atrás de Allen para pegar a filmadora novamente.

- Vocês dois já foram longe demais! – diz Rinali pegando a filmadora – Rhode, se você não der o seu presente agora eu quebro essa filmadora.

- Não de o presente! Não de o presente! Não de o presente! – torce Allen extremamente alegre.

- Ah... Ta bom... – diz Rhode emburrada.

- Essa não! – diz Allen com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu desejo que essa princesa possa comera o máximo de doces concedidos a uma pessoa sem que engorde – diz Rhode extremamente alegre mexendo a varinha.

- Não... Ela também não seguiu o acordo... Não – diz Rinali batendo a mão na testa.

De repente uma porta atrás de todos se abre. Uma névoa negra aparece pela porta e de repente, não mais que de repente, algo entra. Era um vulto negro, um vulto assustador e quando tira a sua capa era...

MIMI?!

- Quem foi que não me convidou para essa festa?! – diz Mimi com relâmpagos aparecendo atrás dela.

- Essa não! É a Mimilévola! Não deixem que a fúria dela machuque a princesa! – dizem as três fadas em uni som.

- Não, no momento não farei nada com essa princesa – diz Mimi com uma risadinha maligna e o seu olhar endemoniado de akuma – Eu não vou machucá-la.

- Não?! Ufa. Essa foi por pouco! – diz Allen respirando aliviado.

- O que você quer da minha filha?! – diz Cloud como a mãe super-protetora que era.

- Eu só quero lançar uma maldição que fará essa princesa dormir para sempre! – diz Mimi dando suas risadas malignas.

- Oh! Essa não! E agora quem poderá nos defender?! – diz Cloud.

- Eu que não sou. Pelo menos se a princesa dormir para sempre eu poderei dormir melhor à noite. Caçamba, como essa pestinha chora... – diz Cross com algumas olheiras.

- Hahaha, minha maldição é que quando essa princesa tiver 15 anos ela irá espetar seu dedo em uma roca e dormirá para sempre! – diz Mimi sorrindo – Assim eu também irei te infernizar, rei! Essa pestinha vai continuar chorando até seus 15 anos de idade!

- Nããããããão – grita Cross chocado.

- Oh! Minha linda Miranda! – diz Cloud tragicamente.

- Eu vou embora agora! Mas voltarei! – diz Mimi super alegre saltitando para fora da porta.

- Senhora rainha não se preocupe, nós ainda temos uma solução – diz Rinali.

- Sério?! Você dará sonífero para essa pestinha parar de chorar antes?! – diz Cross super animado e Cloud da uma chicotada nas costas do rei.

- Qual é? – pergunta Cloud curiosa.

- É o sonidificador 8000! Quem deitar nessa linda cama dormirá por 8000 anos! – diz Rhode super alegre mostrando um colchão.

- Não é isso que ela quis dizer – implica Allen.

- Fique quieto, sua fadinha de rosa! – responde Rhode.

- Como é qu-.

- Han han – pigarreia Rinali para que os outros dois ficassem quietos. – Meu presente será a solução. Quando a princesa atingir 15 anos eu não posso evitar que ela fure seu dedo em uma roca, ela caíra no sono junto com todo o seu reino. Porém, isso não será para sempre.

Todos no salão já estavam roendo suas unhas de tamanha ansiedade, menos Cross que estava desacordado no chão depois da chicotada.

- A princesa acordará com o terno beijo de um belo príncipe.

- Oh! – dizem todos após Allen e Rhode levantarem plaquinhas para que todos se surpreendessem.

- Agora posso sair do vestido?! – diz Allen super alegre.

- Não – diz Rhode sorrindo.

- Fiquem quietos e-.

**------ Fim do Flashback --------**

- Ah! Continue o resto da festa! – diz Rhode com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nem vem! – diz Allen nervoso – Quanto mais eu enrolar mais tempo nesse vestido.

- Allen. Que tal deixar Miranda falar agora? – diz Rinali apontando para Miranda.

- Ah! Claro! – diz Allen soltando a faixa da boca de Miranda.

- Mas que príncipe irá querer acordar alguém como eu?! – choraminga Miranda.

- Algum de um reino bem distante – diz Rinali meigamente.

- É por isso que ele irá demorar – cochicha Allen no ouvido de Rhode que afirma com a cabeça.

- Mas é certeza que ele venha?! – diz Miranda preocupada.

- Sim! Não importa o quanto vai demorar, mas ele definitivamente virá. É só você esperar – diz Rinali sorrindo e Miranda dá um sorriso também.

* * *

**- Fim do Capítulo 1 -**

**Terminei esse capítulo 1! Será que alguém vai ler e gostar disso?! o.o/ Se não gostarem culpem meu senso de humor, eu não sei se tenho um muito grande. Algumas pessoas dizem que tenho, mas talvez sejam elas que riem de tudo... huauhahuahu.**

**Um extra que realmente aconteceu...:**

**Dressa:** Laís, Laís! Quantos "T"s tem James Bond?!

**Laís:** Ué... Nenhum!

**Potato:** -começa a contar– Espera aí Andressa, num é James Bond! É Indiana Jones!

**Dressa:** Opa... É mesmo! o.o Valeu. Laís quantos "T"s tem Indiana Jones? Hehe... –super sem graça-

**Potato: **-gota-.

**Eu tentei fazer a brincadeira com uma piada de loira que é o seguinte: É de uma loira que quer procurar um emprego aí chega um cara e pergunta quantos "T"s tem Indiana Jones. E a loira responde 26. Só que é por causa da música do filme que cantamos como "Tam tam tam tam(...)". Eu tentei fazer a piada com a minha amiga, só que não deu muito certo. Na manhã seguinte minha mãe disse que a loira fui eu por ter falado James Bond... (Bond se escreve assim, né?! x.x).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Han... Finalmente estou postando o capítulo dois! Eu ando com tanta preguiça de escrever... Ainda nem comecei o três... x.x Espero que gostem desse capítulo e espero que tenham gostado do anterior. Eu pelo menos escrevo achando que é engraçado, mas bem, eu riu de tudo então não sou alguém que saiba tão bem o que é uma boa comédia. Eu acho...**

Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence e muito menos os personagens. São todos criações de Hoshino Katsura. o.o/

**

* * *

**

- Capítulo 2 - 

Era dia do aniversário de Miranda. Aquela manhã ela havia acordado com muito medo pois era finalmente o dia do seu aniversário. Ela estava andando pelo castelo o mais cautelosamente que podia para que não houvesse perigo algum dela se machucar, quem sabe ela não furaria seu dedo em uma roca.

- Miranda, porque você está andando na ponta dos pés desse jeito engraçado – diz a rainha Cloud erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ao ouvir a voz da rainha Cloud, Miranda leva um susto tão grande que dá um berro e cai de cabeça no chão.

- "_Acho que as fadas poderiam é ter dado um presente para que essa princesa não fosse tão desastrada" -_ pensa Cloud respirando fundo.

- Miranda, a comida está na mesa. Você não vai vir almoçar com agente?! Hoje é a sua festa de aniversário e você tem que começar a se arrumar logo após o almoço.

- Claro mamãe! – diz a princesa Miranda sorrindo e seguindo a rainha.

- Então hoje você completa quinze anos Miranda. Como eu queria que você já tivesse passado dessa idade, eu talvez estivesse dormindo profundamente neste exato momento – diz o rei com cara de sono e Cloud da um pisão no pé de Cross – Que-quero dizer: Ela não vai dormir para sempre.

- É bom que diga isso mesmo! – diz Cloud com um olhar ameaçador.

_- "Será que eles estão preocupados comigo?! Pelo menos o reino deve achar um grande desperdício cair em sono profundo apenas por causa de uma princesa como eu" -_ pensa Miranda extremamente triste.

- Mas porque será que eles continuam vindo em minhas festas de aniversário?! – diz Miranda quase em um sussurro.

- É porque nas festas de aniversário da princesa Miranda sempre tem muita comida! – diz uma mosca voando em círculos ao redor da cabeça de Miranda.

- Uau! Uma mosca falante! – diz Miranda alegre batendo a mão na mesa e por acaso ela consegue bater a mão no cabo de um garfo que estava embaixo da torta e como o garfo serviu de alavanca a torta voou no meio da cara dela a lambuzando inteira.

- De novo não... – diz Cross meio cabisbaixo.

- Acho que aquela maldição deve ter tirado a boa sorte dela também, não é?! – diz Cloud sem levantar para ajudar a sua filha que estava sentada no chão lambendo seus dedos e sua cara lambuzados de torta.

- Mamãe! Eu vou tomar um banho antes de começar a me arrumar para o aniversário! – diz Miranda super alegre.

- Tudo bem, só tome cuidado para não se machucar – diz Cloud sorrindo.

- Pode deixar! – diz Miranda alegre saindo correndo do salão. Ela acaba dando um tropeção na hora que chega à porta, mas consegue por sorte se equilibrar novamente sem dar de cara no chão.

- Não é perigoso deixa-la sozinha?! – pergunta Cloud para seu marido.

- Não. Lembre-se que eu queimei todas as rocas do reino, ela não correrá perigo – diz Cross colocando mais um garfo cheio de comida em sua boca.

- Espero que não seja perigoso mesmo... – diz Cloud preocupada.

Miranda estava andando alegremente pelos corredores em direção ao seu quarto que não ficava tão longe dali. É! É! Não ficava mesmo! Ta, só uns quinhentos metro, a casa dela era gigante! Oh!

- O que a porta do meu quarto está fazendo aberta? – pergunta Miranda. Ela se aproxima da porta devagar e olha para dentro de seu quarto. Alguma coisa não devia estar certa ali. Ela olha para um lado, todos os seus bichinhos de pelúcia ainda estavam em cima da cama. Ela olha para o outro, todos os seus perfumes que não haviam quebrado estavam em cima da mesa. Ela dá seu primeiro passo para dentro do quarto já que não havia visto nada de errado até agora.

- Princesa Miranda! Tome cuidado! – diz Allen aparecendo vestido em um terno.

- Ah! Você é a fada de ontem! Espera aí... Você está usando terno?! – pergunta Miranda.

- Estou. A Rhode finalmente me deixou tirar aquele vestido – diz Allen alegremente.

- Mas o que uma fadinha linda como você estaria fazendo usando ternos que são roupas masculinas?! – pergunta Miranda piscando algumas vezes.

- Eu não sou uma mulher! – diz Allen cerrando os dentes.

- GOMENASAI! – grita Miranda várias vezes desesperadamente.

- Tudo bem – diz Allen dando um pequeno sorriso – As garotas me mandaram vir te ajudar para que você não acabasse espetando o seu dedo.

- Ah! Você é tão gentil! – diz Miranda sorrindo radiantemente.

- Não diga isso que irei ficar com vergonha – diz Allen com suas bochechas meio rosadas.

- Mas você é muito gentil! – insiste Miranda alegre.

- Ah, não diga isso! - diz Allen ficando mais envergonhado.

- Mas é sério. Você é muito gentil! - insiste Miranda mais uma vez.

- Já chega – diz Allen com uma gota na cabeça.

- Me desculpe! – diz Miranda rindo um pouco.

- O que eu ia dizer é que você estava quase pisando em cima da roca e se você fizesse isso provavelmente espetaria seu dedão do pé já que está descalça – explica Allen apontando para o chão.

- Ah! Uma roca! – grita Miranda desesperada dando um salto para trás, mas infelizmente havia uma casca de banana no chão bem aonde ela coloca os seus pés e ela acaba escorregando e espetando seu dedo na mini-roca.

- Ah! Meu dedo! – grita Miranda desesperada.

- De onde surgiu aquela banana?! – diz Allen ainda chocado.

- Meu dedo! – grita Miranda mais uma vez.

- Ah! O dedo dela! – grita Allen desesperado.

- Engraçado... De repente eu estou sentindo tanto sono! – diz Miranda dando um longo bocejo e deitando-se no chão aveludado de seu quarto – Tão macio. Miau.

- Não princesa Miranda! Se recomponha! – diz Allen balançando Miranda.

- Boa noite! – diz Miranda dando um sorrisinho meigo e depois caindo no sono.

- Allen-kun! Você a deixou dormir! – diz Rinali desesperada aparecendo atrás de Allen em um passe de mágica seguida de Rhode

- Joga água nela! Joga água nela! Vai que ela acorda! - grita Rhode dando pulinhos.

- Não é minha culpa! – choraminga Allen – Eu a avisei.

- _"Eu fui ignorada... E olha que eu tinha uma idéia muito boa"_ - pensa Rhode cabisbaixa.

- Rinali, dá uma folga, daqui a alguns anos um príncipe acordará essa princesa.

- Ah... Agora não tem outro jeito mesmo – diz Rinali extremamente triste - Allen, você deita a princesa na cama que estamos indo ver se o reino inteiro adormeceu.

- Tudo bem – diz Allen triste mexendo sua varinha e levando Miranda pelo ar até a cama dela. Se ele tentasse carrega-la no colo seria um pouco difícil, Allen tinha apenas uns trinta centímetros de altura – Agora a única coisa que temos a fazer é esperar.

E é assim que todo o reino adormece junto com a princesa que agora estava deitada em sua cama aguardando a vinda de um belo príncipe que a daria um terno beijo e a libertaria daquele sono.

Infelizmente Mimilévola fica sabendo de tudo o que está acontecendo e cerca todo o reino com plantas cheias de espinho. Dentro do castelo ela coloca vários de seus subordinados para lutar e matar o príncipe para que ele nunca pudesse despertar a princesa. O que será da linda e extremamente desastrada princesa Miranda?! Conseguirá ela ser despertada?! Conseguirá Allen nunca mais vestir um vestido rosa?! E quanto a Rhode, será que ela deixará de ser ignorada depois de ter uma idéia ótima?! Não percam o próximo capítulo de... Uma história sem fim! Opa, nome errado... Não percam o próximo capítulo de... Bela adormecida.

* * *

**- Fim do capítulo 2 -**

**O capítulo ficou meio curto, mas já que ninguém está muito interessado em ler a fanfic, então tudo bem... Na verdade o nome da fanfic ia ser: "Bela adormecida?!", só que o não aceita um ponto de interrogação no nome da fanfic, por isso acabei tirando o ponto de exclamação também. x.x'**

**Extra final e real XD:**

**Nala:** Ah legal! Você está escrevendo outra fanfic?

**Dressa: **Estou sim!

**Nala:** Posso ser a mosca?

**Dressa: **_"Xiiii... Onde eu vou enfiar uma mosca?!" _Er... Claro mana, você pode ser a mosca...

**Nala:** Weeee!

------ No dia seguinte ------

**Dressa:** Ah legal! Eu vou colocar a mosca respondendo para a Miranda o porquê as pessoas continuam a ir em suas festas de aniversário!

**E aí está o porquê de uma mosca conversar com Miranda... Idéia original da mana Nala. (Meus extras ultimamente não tem sido dos melhores...). Ah, e acho que estou sendo uma narradora interativa até demais falando coisas como "Oh!" no meio da narração...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah... Eu escrevi isso, finalmente! x.x/ Depois de tantos problemas... Eu fiquei sem meu quarto porque o pintor ia pintar as paredes, e o reboque do teto tava caindo, aí demoro seis dias. Também me empolguei desenhando durante os últimos dias. Apesar de que até agora estou com alguns problemas de destruição compulsiva de jogar mais da metade dos desenhos no lixo, mas isso sempre foi assim. Amassar a folha de papel é como um calmante natural. Finalmente escrevi o capítulo, isso que importa. (E que a Bruu não vai mais me matar...).**

Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence e muito menos os personagens. São todos criações de Hoshino Katsura. o.o/

* * *

- Capítulo 3 -

- Que bando de príncipes incompetentes, eles não tem a mínima coragem de tentar passar pelos espinhos! – diz Rhode nervosa. Ela estava sentada em um gramado onde ela, Allen e Rinali tinham uma bela visão do que estava acontecendo no castelo.

- Não seja tão exigente, na hora certa ele chegará – diz Rinali que estava deitada de barriga para baixo mexendo suas pernas para frente e para trás.

- Claro, na hora certa. Já estamos esperando faz três anos! – diz Rhode nervosa batendo as mãos na grama.

- Se você vai ficar reclamando porque não deita e dorme? – responde Rinali.

- Num to com vontade – responde Rhode fazendo bico.

- Sua criancinha – implica Rinali.

- Ei! Só porque você está nervosa porque seu feitiço deveria ter funcionado antes você não tem o direito de brigar comigo – diz Rhode.

- Fiquem quietas, eu quero dormir! – diz Allen virando-se para o lado oposto e encolhendo seus braços e pernas.

- Kawaii – dizem Rinali e Rhode quase pulando em cima de Allen para abraçá-lo.

- Queria ter um vestido rosa para colocar nele agora – diz Rhode triste.

- Você gosta mesmo de vê-lo de vestido, hein? – diz Rinali pasma.

- Claro! Ele parece uma menina! – diz Rhode.

- Parece menina... EI! Espera! – diz Rinali com uma lâmpada acendendo em cima de sua cabeça – Eu sei quem pode acordar a princesa!

- Quem?! – gritam Rhode e Allen extremamente animados.

- Tem um príncipe que todos dizem que parece uma princesa... Só que parece que ele é bem forte! – diz Rinali com os olhos brilhando.

- Quem é?! – dizem Allen e Rhode super alegres.

* * *

- Podem esquecer! Eu não vou atrás de uma princesa – diz um garoto de longos cabelos azuis. 

- Por favor, príncipe Kanda! Precisamos salvar a nossa linda princesa – diz Rinali suplicando.

- Fora – diz Kanda empurrando todos eles para fora e depois fechando a porta.

- Aquele... – diz Allen com um olhar ameaçador – Eu vou voltar lá e explodir a cabeça dele.

- Não Allen! Você irá para a guilhotina se fizer isso! – diz Rinali segurando Allen.

- Eu não ligo! Eu vou morrer, mas esse idiota também vai! – diz Allen com os olhos em chamas.

- Ei, que alvoroço é esse? – pergunta um garoto entrando na sala. Ele tinha um par de orelhas de coelho no topo de sua cabeça e belos cabelos vermelhos – Ué... Vocês são fadas?

- Quem é você? – perguntam as três fadas em uni som.

- Sou o aprendiz de coelho do castelo. Sou Lavi. Não se preocupem em decorar o meu nome, eu mudo de nome a cada dois meses. É que sabe, coelhos são adotados por famílias diferentes por isso tenho que aprender a ser chamado por vários nomes – diz Lavi orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Entendo... – dizem as três fadas escutando atentamente e não achando nada estranho sobre ele ser um aprendiz de coelho...

- E qual é o problema de vocês, pequeninas? – pergunta Lavi.

- Aquele príncipe idiota além de ser grosso, também se recusa a salvar a princesa. Ele é o único que pode fazer isso! – diz Allen triste.

- Não se preocupe. Nisso EU dou um jeito – diz Lavi com um sorriso maligno – Algum de vocês pode me ajudar?

- Eu! Eu! Eu! – grita Rhode alegremente.

- Ótimo – diz Lavi sorrindo e depois mandando a fadinha se aproximar. Rhode senta-se no ombro dele e Lavi sussurra para ela algumas instruções que deixam os olhos de Rhode brilhando.

- Eu farei isso com muito orgulho – diz Rhode começando a voar dando mortais pelo ar.

- Isso só quer dizer uma coisa... – diz Allen assustado.

- _"Isso não vai dar certo..." _– pensa Rinali batendo a palma da mãe em sua própria testa.

O garoto coelho se aproxima da porta vagarosamente com as três fadas voando devagar atrás dele. Ele abre uma fresta da porta e olha com apenas um olho para ver se Kanda não estava olhando, Kanda estava do outro lado da sala polindo a sua espada com tanta atenção que nem percebe a presença deles. Lavi faz sinal para que as três fadas se aproximassem mais. Ele abre a porta e anda na ponta dos pés até um pouco mais perto de Kanda e depois se esconde atrás de um móvel, apesar de que suas orelhas continuavam erguidas para cima do móvel, se Kanda olhasse seria fácil acha-lo, porém Lavi não havia percebido isso...

- Rhode, agora! – sussurra Lavi para a pequena fada que voa até um pouco mais perto de Kanda e gira sua varinha uma vez. Antes que todos pudessem se dar conta que alguma coisa havia acontecido, o nosso "querido" príncipe estava usando um lindo vestido azul cheio de babadinhos.

Kanda percebe a mudança de roupa, vira-se rapidamente e logo vê Rhode voando perto dele com um lindo sorriso estampado em seu pequeno rosto.

- Você realmente ficou muito bem nesse vestido. A cor combina com seu cabelo e ressalta seus olhos – Rhode parecia realmente satisfeita...

- Tire, _agora_! – diz Kanda ameaçadoramente.

- Nops. Eu só vou tirar quando você salvar a minha linda princesa desastrada.

- Eu já disse para tirar! – diz Kanda erguendo sua espada e apontando para Rhode.

- Tem certeza?! Olhe melhor! – diz Rhode super alegre – Kanda olha para suas mãos. A espada que ele estava apontando para ela agora era...

- Um coelho de pelúcia?! – diz Kanda com ódio estampado em seu rosto – Lavi...

- Weeee! Roubei a espada do Yuu! – diz Lavi super alegre com a espada em suas mãos.

- Devolva! – grita Kanda pronto para correr atrás dele, mas ao dar um passo ele acaba caindo no chão. Alguma coisa estava errada, porque ele não conseguia andar?! Kanda olha para seus pés e ao invés de um par de sapatos, havia um par de lindas sandálias com salto.

- Vai me ajudar, ou não?! – diz Rhode com uma risada maligna – Se não fizer isso vai usar um par de sandálias e um vestido para o resto de sua vida. Sem contar que sua espada vai embora de suas mãos para sempre.

- Não! Minha espada não! Mugen volte! – diz Kanda com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Uau, eu não imaginava que ele era tão sentimental... – diz Rinali em meio aos soluços – Isso é muito triste, a separação!

- Acho que o que eu não imaginava é que a Rhode era tão má... Ela tem descendência de gnomos?! – pergunta Allen um pouco surpreso com a risada de Rhode – Você sabe... Gnomos são os seres mais terríveis que existe...

- Sim, o tataratataratataratataratatara...(1 hora depois...)...tataratataratataravô dela era um gnomo.

- Entendo! Isso é totalmente explicável – diz Allen super interessado. Os outros três que estavam presentes já estavam dormindo no chão por causa do sono que ficaram de ouvir Rinali falar. Rhode e Lavi até já haviam achado um jeito de esconder a espada de Kanda. Rhode colocara a espada dentro de uma sacola mágica de quatro dimensões, uma sacola que cabia tudo dentro, até um elefante! E têm mais! Você também podia usar a sacola para se esconder dentro para evitar grandes confusões. Como a sacola tem apenas 10cm² ninguém jamais te acharia lá!

- Então, quando vamos partir?! – pergunta Allen jogando água em todas as pessoas presentes na sala que acordam e olham ameaçadoramente para Allen.

- Amanhã de manhã! – responde Rinali tentando impedir Kanda e Rhode de baterem em Allen por ele ter jogado água neles. Lavi estava de bem com a vida e comenta alguma coisa sobre coelhos terem que se acostumar com água fria, pois os donos gostavam de dar banho gelado em coelhos para deixar o pelo deles macio.

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 3 -

**Esse foi o capítulo que eu mais demorei a escrever e o pior é que nem saiu as maravilhas do mundo. Espero que esteja um pouco engraçado... A tia Bruu diz gostar dessa fanfic e me ameaçou de morte na academia por eu não atualizar. Eu juro, eu estou morrendo de medo dela e me culpo pelo lado negro dela ter sido desenvolvido por minha culpa! T.T hauhauhau.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recebi outra review! Essa história tem uma review agora! Vou morrer feliz! Ta, exagerei e acabei acordando minha mãe sem querer por causa disso... Hehe.**

**Ah, mais um amigo meu resolveu ler essa fanfic! Vivas! Vitor-san leu até o capítulo três e adorou! x.x' Ah, Potato-san também leu o primeiro capítulo e falou que depois leria o resto. Obrigada:D **

Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence. Infelizmente, já que se pertencesse eu seria uma ótima desenhista, o que por acaso não sou. _Destino cruel! Porque eu não desenho melhor?! _(Se a Nala me ouvir falando isso, eu acho que as manchetes iriam sair como: "Extra! Extra! Menina é jogada da ponte por amiga descontrolada!" Resumindo, eu ia acabar ter uma morte bem trágica...).

**

* * *

**

- Capítulo 4 -

- Então é aqui que essa tal de princesa está escondida? – pergunta Kanda olhando com cara de tédio para aqueles espinhos. Ele não estava com vontade de atravessar todo aquele caminho de espinhos só por causa de uma princesa. Lavi faria isso mesmo sem pedir, mas ele não.

- Sim. Depois que você acordá-la você vai estar livre de seu vestido e terá sua linda espada de volta, então é melhor que faça um bom trabalho – responde Rhode com uma carinha meiga.

- Vocês são um pé no saco – diz Kanda nervoso.

- Ai Yuu, seu coelhinho lindo te faz companhia desde que você é criança e você tem coragem de falar que ele também é um pé no saco? – diz Lavi fazendo carinha de coitado.

- Eu odeio coelhos, suma da minha frente! Porque diabos você ainda teve que me seguir?! – diz Kanda com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça.

- Porque os coelhos são os melhores amigos do homem – diz Lavi orgulhosamente.

- A frase diz _cachorros_! Os _cachorros_ que são os melhores amigos do homem! O que você tem nessa cabeça, minhocas?!

- Que preconceito! – diz Lavi ofendido dando alguns passos para trás - Os coelhos também podem ser os melhores amigos do homem! Você nunca me deu chance para eu ser o seu melhor amigo, Yuu-chan! – Lavi tenta pular em cima do seu querido amigo de infância que dá um chute e o empurra para longe de novo.

- Se você se atrever a tocar em mim você vai para no inferno junto com essas suas ridículas orelhas de coelho – diz Kanda ameaçadoramente.

- Você parece menos ameaçador sem uma espada e usando um vestido. Você devia ficar sempre assim – diz Lavi alegre – Quem sabe você não acaba arranjando um príncipe bem bonito para casar com você!

- Eu não estou de brincadeira! Quando eu conseguir minha espada de novo você morre!

- Esses dois estão brigando desde que começamos há viagem três dias atrás. Será que eles não se cansam?! – diz Rinali triste percebendo que o resgate da princesa demoraria mais do que ela esperava.

- Estou torcendo para que o coelho vença o primeiro round da luta. Aposto quatro fichinhas – diz Allen comendo pipocas viciadamente e empurrando quatro fichas para Rhode.

- Eu aposto oito fichinhas no príncipe de rosto afeminado. Se eu vencer a aposta, você terá que usar um vestido – diz Rhode confiante.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – diz Rinali começando a se sentir cercada por idiotas – Não é melhor que paremos de brigar e entremos logo para salvar a princesa?

Ninguém dá ouvido a ela. Aliás, eles a ignoram. Rinali nunca havia sido ignorada em toda a sua vida. Ela sente alguma coisa borbulhar dentro de seu estômago... Algum sentimento que ela não lembrava ter sentido antes e de repente ela se vê com uma vontade imensa de gritar.

- Se vocês dois não pararem de brigar agora mesmo e entrarem nesse castelo eu juro que esse vestido vai ser a melhor coisa que aconteceu com você em toda a sua vida, seu príncipe idiota. E você coelho, acho melhor que fique quieto ou vai acabar perdendo as suas orelhas e muito mais do que isso! – grita Rinali explodindo de raiva. Ela nunca havia imaginado que era tão bom gritar daquele jeito, ela se sentia realizada.

Kanda e Lavi ficam brancos. Aquela fada era pequena, mas quando queria ser intimidadora ela sabia ser. Eles nunca haviam se assustado tanto em suas vidas.

- Uau... – diz Allen surpreso e um pouco assustado.

- Finalmente um pouco de paz – diz Rinali dando um lindo sorriso e se espreguiçando um pouco – Vamos começar?

Kanda e Lavi afirmam com a cabeça e correm para os espinhos. Rinali não imaginava que eles iam passar pelos espinhos sem fazer nada para tentar tirar eles do caminho, mas pelo visto eles preferiam enfrentar os espinhos a ter que enfrenta-la.

- Acho que estamos quase chegando – Lavi ouve Kanda dizer ao empurrar mais alguns espinhos para longe do caminho deles e finalmente os dois enxergam uma luz ofuscante. Eles estavam livres dos espinhos finalmente! Ou estavam perto do céu, enxergar uma luz branca e resplandecente não é bom sinal. Sorte que depois a luz fica menos forte e eles enxergam o castelo.

Lavi olha para o castelo. Era gigantesco, ele nunca imaginava que ia ver um castelo maior do que o que ele morava. Ele olha para Kanda e vê que o outro estava mais abobado que ele. Devia ser terrível para alguém orgulhoso que nem Kanda ver um castelo maior do que o seu.

- Você está passando bem, Yuu? – pergunta Lavi com um pouco de medo.

- E-estou... – responde Kanda que realmente estava com o orgulho um pouco ferido.

- Vamos continuar já estamos quase lá – diz Rinali voando rápido por eles e Lavi corre atrás dela rapidamente. Kanda fica um tempo parado, mas depois acaba seguindo os dois.

- Vocês não vão passar por aqui – diz Mimilévola aparecendo em meio a uma fumaça roxa cheia de efeitos especiais – Gnomos ataquem!

- Eu sempre soube que esses bastardos seguiam uma bruxa do mal! – diz Allen nervoso.

- Não acredito que ela acha que coisinhas minúsculas assim podem nos machucar – diz Kanda indignado. O que ele não esperava era que uma daquelas coisinhas minúsculas estava atrás dele pronta para dar uma facada nele. Rinali percebe e chuta a faca do gnomo para longe e depois dá um soco na cara da criaturinha feia. Rinali era mais poderosa do que todos podiam imaginar!

- Rhode, entrega a espada para o príncipe! Isso pode não fazer parte do trato, mas se não fizer isso as coisas vão ficar mais perigosas. Não se esqueça que as habilidades da Mimilévola podem deixar os gnomos mais poderosos – diz Rinali.

- Ah, muito obrigada por lembrar – diz Mimi animada – Gnomos! Cresçam!

- Porque você teve que abrir essa boca grande?! – diz Kanda ameaçadoramente após pegar a sua espada das mãos de Rhode.

- Mil perdões – diz Rinali voando para cima para ficar longe do campo de batalha.

- Você não se machucou lá embaixo, né? – pergunta Allen preocupado.

- Não, estou bem, muito obrigada, Allen-kun – diz Rinali com um sorriso muito meigo.

- Disponha sempre – diz Allen sorrindo.

Os gnomos continuavam atacando Kanda e Lavi que conseguiam sempre desviar do ataque por um triz. Kanda consegue cortar alguns dos gnomos e Lavi nocauteava-os com socos e chutes que Kanda não conseguia deixar de ter a curiosidade de saber onde o garoto coelho havia aprendido a lutar tão bem. Aprendido a se desviar era das vezes que ele havia tentado matar o coelho, mas o garoto nunca havia revidado para que ele soubesse como Lavi lutava.

- Hohohoho! Eu sou o gnomo papai noel! Temam o meu poder de manipular brinquedos! – diz um gnomo vestido em uma roupa vermelha. De repente por trás do gnomo começam a sair vários aviõezinhos de brinquedo que ficam voando ao redor da cabeça de Lavi e Kanda como se fossem moscas.

- E qual é a sua habilidade tão especial ao fazer isso? – pergunta Kanda percebendo que os aviõezinhos não os atacavam.

- Irritar! – diz o gnomo orgulhosamente.

- Não acredito que isso está acontecendo – diz Kanda irritado.

- Viu! Viu! Funcionou! Você está irritado! – diz o gnomo batendo palmas e dando pulinhos.

- Eu só tenho servos inúteis... – diz Mimi batendo a palma da mão na cabeça.

- Posso acabar com ele? – pergunta Lavi.

- Com todo o prazer – responde Kanda.

Lavi corre e dá um chute na cabeça do gnomo que voa para longe e vai arrastando vários gnomos que estavam atrás dele – Wee! Fiz um strike!

- Agora sou eu quem vai acabar com vocês! – grita Mimilévola correndo em direção a eles.

- Nossa, uma bruxa que luta combate corpo a corpo? – pergunta Kanda pasmo.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido que era uma bruxa – diz Mimi com um pouco de vergonha e depois tenta atacar Kanda com magia. Kanda desvia, mas a magia atinge a ponta do vestido dele e aquilo acaba virando... Um rabo?! Um rabo na ponta de seu vestido?! Ainda bem que em breve ele ia poder usar outra roupa.

- Yahoooo! Yuu-chan ganhou um rabinho! Quer virar aprendiz de cachorrinho para me fazer companhia?! – diz Lavi batendo palmas.

- Quer parar de bater palmas e me ajudar?!

- Ah, me desculpe! – diz Lavi rindo um pouco. Lavi corre até Mimilévola e tenta dar um chute na cabeça dela. Mimi defende.

- Hahaha! Errou! – diz Mimi alegre, mas depois leva uma marretada atrás de sua cabeça e cai inconsciente no chão.

- O que você ia dizendo mesmo?! – diz Allen segurando a marreta que era três vezes maior que ele.

- O que agente vai fazer com ela? – pergunta Lavi.

- Eu vou prender ela em redes imunes a magia, ela será presa no país das fadas por tudo o que aprontou – diz Rinali girando a varinhas e várias redes enrolam-se ao redor do corpo de Mimi que depois some como mágica.

- Vocês todos foram demais! – diz Rhode animada puxando o cabelo de Kanda.

- Como se atreve?! – diz Kanda nervoso tentando pegar Rhode no ar.

- Hahaha! Você não me pega! – diz Rhode desviando e depois puxando a fita que prendia o cabelo de Kanda.

- Rhode! Devolve isso! – ordena Rinali.

- Você não manda em mim! – diz Rhode mostrando a língua.

- Peguei! – diz Kanda pegando na gola de trás do vestido de Rhode e depois puxando a fita das pequenas mãos dela.

- Não acham melhor subirmos logo? – pergunta Rinali.

- Ah certo capitã! – diz Lavi fazendo pose de soldado.

- Certo – concorda Kanda terminando de prender seu cabelo novamente e percebe que Rhode estava pronta para mexer-se novamente – E você sem mais gracinhas.

- Ah... – resmunga Rhode voltando a voar ao lado de Allen.

- Onde a princesa está? – pergunta Lavi.

- Subindo as escadas... O quarto mais alto da torre. Mas... Quanto ao jeito de acordá-la...

- O que? – diz Kanda virando-se para encará-la – Agora que eu estou pensando, você só me disse para salva-la, não me disse como.

- Eu fiquei com medo que você não viesse – diz Rinali triste.

- E qual é o jeito? – diz Kanda nervoso.

- Você tem que beijar a princesa.

- Eu jamais vou fazer isso! – ele recusa ficando mais irritado ainda.

- E se eu fizer? – sugere Lavi.

- Hm... Talvez até funcione – diz Rinali pensativa – O feitiço que eu pus era que fosse um príncipe, mas você também teve coragem de chegar até aqui. Provavelmente irá funcionar.

Decidido o que ia ser feito, todos voltam a subir as escadas. Quando estavam terminando de subir o penúltimo lance de escadas Lavi encontra alguma coisa que era de seu interesse. Ele pega e depois cochicha algumas palavras no ouvido de Rhode que sorri alegremente.

- Isso! Eu queria fazer isso desde o principio, eu vou te ajudar.

- Obrigado – diz Lavi sorrindo.

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 4 -

**Agora que eu terminei o capítulo, me deixe responder duas coisas da review: Eu não sou uma fã de CrossxCloud, mas eu achei que eles juntos iam dar um ar cômico para a fanfic. Na verdade até que eles ficam legais juntos em minha opinião de fã que adora praticamente todos os casais de D.gray-man e talvez na de outras pessoas não, mas eu prefiro CrossxAnita se ela estivesse viva. A Anita realmente gostava muito do Cross e foi triste ela ter morrido.**

**Bem, o Kanda acabou sendo o príncipe porque o Lavi não negaria salvar uma princesa, o Kanda já ia ser chato e num ia querer salvar Miranda. E é aí que entraria a Rhode para vesti-lo de mulher. A Rhode conseguiu um lado negro meu que sonhava em ver o Allen e o Kanda em um vestido. E Lavi coelho ficava muito mais interessante. **

**Aproveitando a oportunidade eu quero dizer... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO BRUNA-SAN:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primeiro de tudo, me desculpem pela demora. Eu sou uma pessoa muito preguiçosa. E bem, sobre o jeito de acordar a Miranda, eu queria dizer que mudei do planejado. Eu acho que assim ficou muito melhor, eu pelo menos gostei do jeito que a acordei. Só acho que o final da fanfic não ficou muito bom... Mas, vamos lá!**

Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

- Capítulo 5 -

- Então, chegamos ao quarto finalmente, não é? – pergunta Lavi entrando no quarto da princesa. O quarto tinha algumas teias de aranha no teto, mas até que estava bem limpo para um quarto que ninguém entrava há três anos.

- Eu costumava limpar o quarto de vez em quando – Rinali diz percebendo que Lavi estava olhando um pouco surpreso para as paredes – Faz um tempo que eu não limpo já que fomos buscar vocês, mas o quarto ainda está até que limpo.

- É bem mais limpo que o meu – diz Lavi piscando algumas vezes.

- O seu quarto parece um chiqueiro – diz Kanda girando os olhos.

- Ei! Eu sempre limpo! – diz Lavi vermelho.

- Claro! Eu vejo você limpando a sua cama, acho que você pelo menos tem um senso de higiene de que devemos dormir em lugares limpos – responde Kanda.

- Olha quem fala essas coisas! Você às vezes esquece de lavar as mãos quando vai ao banheiro!

- Claro que não! Eu sempre faço isso! Você é quem vive esquecendo de dar descarga!

- E você sempre deixa suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão!

- Você vive deixando pedaços de comida espalhados pelo castelo porque fica comendo em todos os cantos!

- E você-.

- Já chega – interrompe Allen tapando os ouvidos.

- Lavi, Lavi! Vamos colocar o plano em ação – diz Rhode com um lindo sorriso de criança.

- O que vocês planejam? – pergunta Kanda com um pouco medo da dupla que havia posto um vestido nele. Nunca era possível descobrir o que se passava pela mente daqueles diabinhos.

- Você verá – diz Lavi alegre levantando um balde.

- Um balde?! Quer bater na cabeça dela até que ela acorde? – pergunta Kanda ironicamente.

- Não, melhor do que isso! – diz Lavi alegre como um Allen na hora do almoço – Rhode, por favor.

- Claro! – diz Rhode alegre mexendo a sua varinha e o balde de Lavi começa a transbordar de água.

- Eu não acredito que estou vendo isso – diz Kanda batendo a mão na testa.

- Ah, quem sabe funcione! – diz Lavi emburrado.

- Vai Lavi! Joga a água! – diz Rhode com os olhos brilhando – Talvez um choque térmico a acorde!

- N-não! Espera aí! Vocês não vão molhar a princesa – diz Rinali puxando o balde da mão de Lavi, mas Lavi puxa de volta e Rinali puxa de novo. De Rinali para Lavi, de Lavi para Rinali e de repente os dois deixam o balde escapar. Aquele lindo balde metálico sobe, sobe, sobe e voa pelo alto do quarto dando mortais com uma música clássica tocando no fundo e a cena toda fica em câmera lenta.

- As leis da física acabaram de ser banidas já que a força gravitacional ainda não atraiu a água para o chão – diz um garoto que estava apoiado na janela.

- Quem é você? – pergunta Allen pasmo.

- O entregador de pizzas. Me mandaram trazer essa pizza de mostarda de três andares com recheio de calabresa – diz o garoto arrumando um óculos em seu rosto.

- Uau! Você não acha que é muito inteligente para ser um entregador de pizzas?! – pergunta Rinali.

- Por favor, não me faça lembrar disso! Eu costumava ser o mais inteligente da classe, minhas notas sempre foram as mais altas, eu sempre estudava, mas aí... Um belo dia... Ele chegou... – diz o entregador de pizzas com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele? – pergunta Rinali arregalando os olhos – Quem é ele?

- O espancador de nerds! – diz o garoto pálido - Ele me espancou, me bateu e me fez perder a memória. Só agora eu a recuperei e...

Finalmente o balde para de rodar e cai com tudo derrubando toda a água pelo chão inteiro.

- Não acredito que você foi idiota o bastante de fazer isso mesmo – diz Kanda com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça e todos os demais começam a ignorar o entregador de pizzas.

- Ei! Eu só estava tentando ajudar, você não está com realmente vontade de acordar essa princesa! – diz Lavi nervoso.

- Vocês não queriam ouvir a minha história? – pergunta o entregador com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não! – respondem todos juntos e o entregador fica parado sem expressões em seu rosto.

- E por acaso você está com vontade de acordar a princesa? Você está é com medo desde que viu a cara da princesa! Ela tem cara de desastrada e desesperada – continua Kanda girando os olhos e fingindo que ninguém havia interrompido o que ele iria falar.

- É... Acho que ele está com medo dela... – dizem Allen e Rhode em uni som.

- A princesa é bonita! Vai logo acordar ela Lavi! – dizem todos nervosos.

- Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Vocês... Me ignoraram. – o entregador pelo visto continuava bolado.

- Ei, vai embora! Ninguém pediu pizza! – diz Lavi nervoso.

- Eu vou levar todos vocês para o inferno junto comigo – diz o entregador andando pelo quarto e pegando Lavi pela gola da camisa.

- Ei! Quem você pensa que é?! – diz Lavi tentando parecer intimidador, mas ele estava morrendo de medo e agora parando para pensar, ele nunca havia aprendido a ser intimidador.

- Você vai morrer – diz o entregador transformando a pizza em uma lâmina do mal só com o poder nerd de sua mente.

- Crianças, nunca subestimem os nerds, eles têm um poder da mente incrível. O pobre Lavi teve que aprender do jeito mais difícil pelo que podem ver – diz Allen tragicamente.

- E nunca tentem fazer isso em casa – propõe Rhode.

- Alguém aí pode parar de falar e me ajudar? – pergunta Lavi pálido com aquela lâmina do mal chegando cada vez mais perto de seu pescoço.

- Vê se some daqui e tira as mãos do meu coelho – diz Kanda nervoso dando um pontapé no entregador de pizzas que cai no chão um pouco pálido.

- O-o que?! Vai me encarar, princesinha? – diz o entregador de pizzas começando a tremer de medo – Acho melhor procurar uma fonoaudióloga, você tem uma voz muito masculina para uma mulher.

- E eu não sou uma princesa! – grita Kanda pegando o entregador pela gola da camisa e o arremessando para fora da janela.

- Entregador de pizzas decolando de novo! – eles o ouvem gritar lá de longe. Naquele momento, ele deveria estar viajando em direção ao sol. Um belo destino! Fico até emocionada de pensar que ele vai morrer pela falta de oxigênio no espaço e depois seu corpo morto acabará se queimando na superfície do sol.

- Belo arremesso Yuu, já pensou em ser campeão olímpico? – pergunta Lavi se apoiando no ombro dele.

- Agora acorda logo essa princesa para eu sair desse maldito vestido antes que mais alguém faça alguma piada sobre o meu gênero!

- Gênero... Você não gosta da palavra "sexo"?! Nesse sentido ela não quer dizer nada de mal, _princesinha_ – diz Lavi enfatizando a última palavra e dando um lindo sorriso.

- Vá para o inferno! – grita Kanda dando um soco tão forte em Lavi que acaba o arremessando ele para cima da cama de Miranda e por acaso o coelho acaba caindo em cima dela.

- Waaa! Cuidado! Você vai matar a princesa asfixiada! – grita Rinali desesperada.

- Tanto trabalho para fazê-la acordar e tudo foi em vão... – diz Rhode triste – Allen! Vamos chorar juntos! – diz Rhode abraçando Allen.

- Nãããããão! Nunca mais presenciarei mais festas da princesa com vários pratos das melhores comidas do mundo – chora Allen bem.

- Eu quero doce! – chora Rhode também.

- Oh destino cruel – choram Allen e Rhode juntos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – eles ouvem dois gritos.

- Você me beijou! – grita Miranda caindo para fora da cama e Lavi dá um salto e cai para o outro lado da cama.

- Olha! Ela ta viva! – diz Rinali alegre.

- Ah, toda a nossa encenação foi a toa – diz Rhode emburrada soltando Allen.

- Eu não planejava fazer isso! A culpa é toda dele! – diz Lavi começando a gaguejar e apontando para Kanda.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Um homem vestido em um vestido! – grita Miranda, mas para de gritar por um tempo e fica com uma cara pensativa e depois se assusta novamente – Ahhhhh! Um gay!

- Eu. Não. Sou. Gay – diz Kanda entre os dentes – Agora você tira essa roupa de mim porque essa princesa finalmente acordou!

- Ah... Mas você fica tão bem de vestido – diz Rhode com voz de choro e Lavi estava se matando de rir.

- Tira agora! – grita Kanda apontando a espada para o pescoço de Rhode.

- Já que você insistiu tanto... – diz Rhode assustada mexendo a varinha e Kanda finalmente estava vestido de...

- Cachorro?! – pergunta Miranda assustada.

- Não! As orelhas são mais pontudas e o rabo é um pouco mais bonito... E olha a pelagem dessa roupa! Ele definitivamente é um lobo – explica Lavi.

- Me vista normal, agora! – diz Kanda ameaçadoramente correndo atrás de Rhode que já estava voando corredor afora.

- Hahaha! Pegue-me se puder! – eles ouvem Rhode dizer em meio às risadas.

- Muito obrigada por me acordar – diz Miranda sorrindo – Vou falar para os meus pais prepararem um ótimo banquete para você, Sr. Príncipe.

- Não, eu não sou um príncipe, sou só um aprendiz de coelho. Só que eu ficaria feliz com um banquete – diz Lavi estendendo a mão para ajudar Miranda a se levantar.

- Obrigada – diz Miranda sorrindo e se levantando também.

- Miranda, você está bem?! – pergunta Cloud aparecendo desesperada na porta do quarto sendo seguida por Cross.

- Não é que ela acordou mesmo?! – diz Cross piscando algumas vezes.

- Não fale assim – diz Cloud pegando o seu chicote que ficava no bolso lateral de seu vestido e ameaçando Cross.

- Me desculpe! Eu não quis dizer realmente que não a queria acordada – diz Cross assustado – Em todo o caso, quem foi o príncipe que acordou ela?! Aquele cachorro lá atrás que não foi.

- Muito prazer! Sou Lavi coelho – diz Lavi acenando para eles.

- Você... – diz Cloud olhando ameaçadoramente para Lavi e depois virando sua cabeça para poder encarar Cross – Esse garoto é muito parecido com você quando era mais jovem... Explique-se agora!

- Eu – eu – eu... Garoto você não é do reino das nuvens azuis e arco-íris colorido, né?! – pergunta Cross assustado.

- Minha antiga mãe me disse que eu nasci lá, só que agora me mudei para um castelo no reino da névoa roxa.

- Oh meu deus... – diz Cross colocando sua mão em frente a própria boca.

- Então ele realmente é um daqueles filhos que teve quando pulava demais a cerca, não é?! – diz Cloud levantando seu chicote e Cross some do quarto rapidinho – Volte aqui desgraçado! – grita Cloud correndo atrás dele.

Lavi encara a porta por um tempo se sentindo extremamente indesejado e causador de problemas. Ele estava realmente pálido. Rinali e Allen também estavam com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Não se preocupe. A mamãe sempre fica assim quando descobre que o papai pulou a cerca de novo, mas não se preocupe, eu prometo que a mamãe não vai te bater – diz Miranda dando um sorrisinho.

- A-acho que dizer isso serve como um consolo... – diz Lavi tremendo.

- Consolo? – pergunta Rinali inclinando a cabeça.

- Eu acabei de descobrir que sou filho de uma pulada de cerca – diz Lavi começando a chorar que nem criancinha e começa a dar socos na parede – Eu quero a mamãe!

- Não precisa chorar tanto... Sua irmãzinha ta aqui para te consolar – diz Miranda passando a mão na cabeça dele.

- Irmã?! – diz Lavi assustado.

- É! – diz Miranda com um sorriso – Eu sou sua meia-irmã afinal!

- Ah! É mesmo! Ganhei uma irmã – diz Lavi alegre abraçando Miranda.

- Meu Deus! Perdi meu coelho retardado – diz Kanda entrando na sala vestido em suas roupas normais novamente. Uma pequena Rhode com as asas meio esfoladas estava voando atrás dele com uma cara de coitadinha.

- Eu sempre te disse para não brincar com cães bravos – diz Rinali dando bronca na pequena Rhode que havia abraçado ela e estava chorando.

- Mas a frase que você deveria ter dito era para que eu não brincasse com lobos bravos também! – choraminga Rhode.

- _Não acredito que as pessoas podem levar as frases tão ao pé da letra_ – pensa Allen pasmo.

- Eu vou descer para pedir para que a cozinheira faça um banquete para vocês e podem passar a noite aqui, vocês devem estar exaustos.

- Eu fico – diz Lavi alegre abraçando Kanda.

- Eu não estou com ânimo para voltar mesmo... – diz Kanda girando os olhos – Desde que tenha soba, eu posso ficar.

- Ótimo! Podo deixar comigo – diz Miranda alegre correndo porta afora e eles ouvem um berro vindo do final do corredor.

- O que foi isso?! – pergunta Lavi um pouco assustado correndo até a porta para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Nada demais, ela só caiu da escada como sempre costuma fazer – diz Rinali dando um sorrisinho.

- Essa princesa não muda mesmo – diz Allen dando uma risadinha.

* * *

- Vocês pretendem mesmo ir embora? – pergunta Miranda triste logo após acordar e perceber que seus convidados estavam saindo do castelo. 

- Eu senti que não fui muito bem vindo aqui – diz Lavi rindo um pouco – Mas de qualquer forma eu tenho que voltar para meu reino, o Yuu não vive sem um coelho.

- Se você voltar comigo quando chegarmos eu prometo que vou cortar sua cabeça fora com essa espada. Se você valoriza sua vida, acho melhor achar outro lugar para viver.

- Isso foi um "Eu sentiria sua falta" – diz Lavi rindo – Não se preocupe, eu sempre voltarei para te visitar.

- Tudo bem então. Vejo vocês outro dia – diz Miranda acenando.

- Até! – diz Lavi sorrindo e correndo atrás de Kanda - Esse é o reino mais estranho que eu já vi na vida.

- Vai voltar mesmo? – pergunta Kanda franzindo uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que sim... Mas ei Kanda! O que vamos fazer amanhã à noite?!

- Tentar conquistar o mundo! – diz Kanda dando uma risada diabólica.

- Era o que eu esperava – diz Lavi alegre começando a tocar em uma flautinha a música do famoso desenho: "Pink e Cérebro".

* * *

Lavi e Kanda voltaram várias vezes para visitar Miranda depois daquele lindo dia. Na verdade Kanda não ia por vontade própria, é que ele acabava sendo obrigado a ir também já que sem o seu coelho era impossível continuar com seus planos de conquistar o mundo, o sistema solar, a galáxia e por fim o universo. O sonho de Kanda era ser o Mister Universo... 

Depois de muitos anos nossa querida Miranda acaba se casando com um príncipe com cabelo bem peculiar que lembrava o de um emo em alguns ângulos. O nome dele era Arystar Krory e ele parecia ter tido uma enorme decepção amorosa antes de casar com nossa linda Miranda. Kanda e Lavi foram os padrinhos e tivemos a participação especial do Kanda de vestido já que na verdade ele havia sido a madrinha, Lavi fora o padrinho. E todos viveram felizes para sempre!

Todos. Com exceção de alguém...

- Não! Mais agulhas não! – gritava o nerd – Eu quero minhas pizzas! Me deixem entregar pizzas!

- Não! Precisamos estudar o corpo dos terráqueos! Precisamos descobrir um meio de derrotar o nosso maior inimigo e para isso tenho que saber como é a complexa casca humana!

- Qual é o nome do seu inimigo – pergunta o nerd encarando o marciano que estava prestes a dar outra injeção nele.

- Ah... O nome dele era... Era... Era... Droga! Me esqueci. Hei! Alex! Qual é o nome daquele terráqueo que agente tava querendo matar?

- Não era um terráqueo, seu monte de poeira cósmica! Era um plutoniano!

- Ah, eu tinha esquecido esse detalhe.

- Então agora que sabe que não é alguém da minha raça... Vai me soltar?! – pergunta o nerd com lágrimas de felicidades em seus olhos.

- Não. Eu nunca tinha visto um terráqueo antes – diz o marciano levantando a agulha e espirrando um pouco de líquido para cima – Hora da injeção!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**- FIM -**

**Extra:**

Olá! Muito prazer em conhecê-los! Sou a fada Rinali e vim aqui especialmente para explicar para vocês um assunto confuso e que eu esqueci de explicar para aqueles dois belos cavalheiros que me ajudaram a salvar a linda princesa Miranda. O fato de o senhor Lavi poder acordar a Miranda foi que ele era um príncipe também, na verdade, meio príncipe. Ele é filho do Rei Cross, então metade de seu sangue deve ser azul já que nobres dizem ter sangue azul. Apesar de que se o sangue de um nobre é azul e de um pobre é vermelho, então os filhos deles devem ter... SANGUE ROXO! Fiz uma descoberta! Tenho que divulgar isso no national geographic!

**GOMENASAI! Meu final ficou escroto demais! Eu não sei escrever bons finais! Eu peço mil perdões! Eu odeio finais. Urgh. Eles são problemáticos de se escrever, são piores que começos. T.T**

**Obs.:**** 1. Não, eu não tenho preconceito contra nerds, só achei que ia ser engraçado desse jeito. **

**2. Quanto a Miranda ter terminado com o Krory... Bem, eu li a review e achei interessante colocar que ela com ele no final. Eu não queria que ela terminasse com o Lavi porque não quero a minha dupla dinâmica "Lavi e Kanda" desfeita. E já que eu não queria que vários anos depois ela continuasse uma solteirona... Ela encontrou o Krory e se apaixonou por ele depois.**


End file.
